The Lover
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: SUMMARY: Finding a woman strolling around your room practically naked doesn't leave anything to misinterpretation. A surprised Commander decides to check just how correct that claim is. Another redux of the delightful scene in The Killer.


TITLE: The Lover

AUTHOR: VIDZ

PAIRING: Harm/Manetti

SPOILERS: The Killer

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: explanation for the title: a lover is in one aspect is the direct opposite of a killer. That is all. ;-)

SUMMARY: Finding a woman strolling around your room practically naked doesn't leave anything to misinterpretation. A surprised Commander decides to check just how correct that claim is. Another redux for the delightful scene in The Killer.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Entering the shelter of the hotel Harm sighed in relief as the chilled air of the air-conditioning immediately started to cool off his hot body. The prescribed Uniform of the Day really wasn't appropriate for the warm, muggy weather in Naples that managed to hang on this late in November.

After growing up in warmer climates and then being sentenced to live in DC for so long, coming to a place where it was warm most of the year was like coming back home. There was little he wouldn't have been willing to give to be able to wear his khakis during his visit to Italy.

Giving a smile and a wink at the gorgeous young woman at the reception in response to her bedroom eyes and seductive pout, Harm jovially made his way for the elevator.

When the cab arrived, he stepped inside, pressed his floor and waited for the doors to close. While he rode to the correct level, Harm checked his wrist watch, wondering whether his partner had finally arrived. As the lift dinged and opened Harm stepped out and made his way down the corridor.

The keys were quickly in his hand and he pushed it into the slot, hearing the click as the lock gave way.

Harm stopped in his tracks as the door moved away, revealing the sight of a LOT of skin. Lots of smooth, moist skin, the towel concealing less than it showed off.

He couldn't help but run an appreciative eye up and down the petite, yet utterly seductive figure of his temporary partner of Japanese heritage. After living in Vietnam for a couple of months under less than legal circumstances Harm had acquired an appreciation for Asian women. Right now he was getting all the confirmation he'd ever needed for what the Navy uniform had only hinted at before and he'd guessed. Tracy Manetti truly was the epitome of Japanese, and Asian in general, female beauty.

Her delicate build, complete with her fine features, was a picture of aesthetic perfection.

Being faced with her without the armor of her uniform to hide her body and wrap it up in it's shapeless and sexless form, she was not really naked nor vulnerable, but bare in the sense of showing exactly who she was, Harm was reminded why he'd been concentrating on tall women.

Not because he didn't like petite women, the true reason was in reality the exact opposite. Women as delicate and so deeply feminine as Tracy had always inspired in him an almost primitive level of desire to protect and to possess.

The intensity of these feelings scared him, not to mention today's society frowned on men feeling like that as too many women resented the idea of a man wanting to protect them, so he'd consciously stuck with tall women who didn't inspire these feelings in him.

Suddenly he had an irrational urge to be with Tracy in a setting of her culture, perhaps them engaging in the tea ceremony, in their own Japanese-style house. Tracy dressed up in a traditional Japanese women's kimono that would just emphasise her beauty as those deep eyes showed her intelligence and warm personality, would make her even more breathtaking than she was right that second.

When his hot gaze stopped on the thighs of his partner he could feel himself start to harden.

Those were without a doubt, without a second place, THE BEST thighs he'd seen his life, period.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Refreshed from the shower, Tracy Manetti was wondering the bedroom, in no rush to get dressed. She couldn't explain it to herself, but the inner voice that had convinced her into talking the receptionist into giving her the keys of the room belonging to a man she knew only in a professional capacity; insisted she shouldn't put the clothes on yet, that she should wait, there was something she was supposed to do first. Even though that voice insisted she should take her towel off, it was obvious to her that it wasn't in order to get dressed.

She was trying to figure out what exactly that was, the naughtiness of deliberately wasting time practically naked in someone else's room as they could arrive any second starting the first licks of arousal deep in her belly, when the main door suddenly swung open and the lord of the manor stood in front of her, a surprised look across his face.

Tracy stopped in her tracks, shocked at being caught red-handed, puzzled why it for some strange reason felt _right_, as if these were the first steps on a path she'd been meant to take.

"Commander!" she exclaimed, her arms crossing under her breasts in an attempt to ward off the sudden chill that came in through the door. Right that moment she was thanking her lucky stars he hadn't come in five seconds later because she'd just been about to release the knot. Giving her coworker a full-body flash was something she was sure she'd never live down.

"Commander?" Harm stuttered.

Tracy caught herself and replied in a good attempt at casual, trying to ignore his eyes going up and down "Good morning, sir, I'm sorry to startle you."

"Am I in the wrong room?"

It was obvious he was trying to look anywhere but her body as he pointed over his shoulder, yet wasn't succeeding. She couldn't hold it against him though, not just because she _was_ in his looking like she was trying to seduce him, but also because she would've been doing the same thing had the roles been reversed.

"No, this is your room, mine wasn't ready so I talked them into giving me a hotel key just so I could shower. I couldn't wait and uh... I know we don't have much time, I'm sorry." her cheeks were so hot she was sure they could fry a slice of bacon by themselves.

"No, that's... that's fine, Commander. I'm glad you're here."

Tracy could feel her eyebrow rise of it's own volition, while internally a pleased thrill suffused her body. She could feel her heartbeat accelerate and her chest began heaving as excitement and anticipation took hold.

"I mean in Naples, not in the... uh, my hotel room..."

A small smile tugged her lips and she strained hard to hide it, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea that she was making fun of him. He was just so cute trying to save his six out of the hole his mouth had put him in.

She'd heard from LtCol MacKenzie he had the habit of putting his foot in his mouth, but hadn't believed it. Well, now she did. Yet, contrary to the Marine who hated this quirk of his, Tracy couldn't help but find it adorable.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Okay, it may have been a while for him and he had never been the aggressive one in pursuing the opposite sex, he'd never had to as the women he'd ended up dating had always been the ones to approach him rather than the opposite, and he'd always been the oblivious kind when it came to the "gentle" gender, but not even he could misinterpret all the signs.

It was pretty glaringly obvious, as if the small officer had a huge neon notice-board above her with lights of every color, blinking in different sequences, some faster, some slower.

The Asian Commander's excuse had been pretty transparent, because the fact that she'd been strolling about his room dressed in nothing but a towel, taking her sweet time, walking in the _opposite direction_ of her suitcase at the moment he'd unlocked the door and stepped in, like she'd _wanted_ him to find her there. And, even though she'd spouted off the smoke screen, she was _still standing there_, looking up at him with her smoking browns, making no move at all to retreat to the bathroom and finally get dressed.

Harm knew he didn't notice many of the things he should've when it came to women, but if a man couldn't read even something _this _obvious and blatant, then he shouldn't be allowed to procreate.

Coming to a decision he closed and locked the door before bridging the distance between them as he took charge of the situation. He'd give it a minute to see whether he was right.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Feeling a little cold and foolish, Tracy tried to figure out why she was still standing there in the middle of the room instead of grabbing the suitcase sitting on the floor _behind her back _and retreating to the bathroom to put something more decent on. She was starting to ponder on it more firmly then just wonder when it happened.

She could feel her eyes widen as the embarrassed look in the man's eyes disappeared and was replaced by something intense.

She watched wordlessly as he slowly closed the door and turned the lock, never once removing his eyes from her.

Heat pooled low in her abdomen as he moved for her with the grace and strut of a predator stalking it's prey.

The look in his eyes awakened her body and adrenalin started coursing through her veins like being hunted, but in a pleasurable way.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and her mouth had gone completely dry. She couldn't see or hear anything but the blood pounding in her ears, unaware of her flushed cheeks or smoldering eyes turned black.

Then his hot mouth was on hers, his lips determinedly massaging hers and she couldn't hold in the whimper that escaped.

Somewhere, somehow she could feel her Drill Instructor and her Uncle at the same time yelling at her that this wasn't right, they were partners, there were regs forbidding precisely this behaviour, they shouldn't be doing this. She was at HQ for the sole purpose to investigate alegations of the exact behaviour she was allowing herself to engage in. She needed to be objective, unbiased, and she couldn't be that if she was sexing up the exact man she was supposed to investigate.

But then suddenly she could feel large, strong hands take hold of her buttocks that had always been ultra sensitive and were now only half covered by her towel, then gently squeeze.

Tracy Manetti's mind effectively shut down.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Five seconds into the kiss Harm began having doubts. True, there had been every sign Tracy wanted him, even if he ignored the fact she hadn't hurried to get dressed before he'd gotten back to his room, nor even after, so the resistance hadn't been expected.

Still, she hadn't broken away and stormed into the bathroom to lock herself in there. She could've done that at any time as his hands were resting only lightly on her cheek and hip, leaving her the option of breaking the kiss at any time.

If he had somehow completely misinterpreted everything and thus royally screwed up he was already deep in shit, so he decided to go for broke. There was one way to get a straight answer, she would either slap him and show him she really didn't want him, or she would start to participate.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It took only three things to completely obliterate Tracy's duty-aware, yet unconvinced, protests: Harm slipping his tongue in her mouth to tangle with hers, his large hands each splaying over a small tight buttock to press something long and thick against her belly and then one of those hands migrating to the front and north to pinch a hard peak through the terry-cloth.

As Commander Tracy was kicked in the head by Woman Tracy and her unconscious body dumped in a ditch, her body underwent a change of management. She wasn't even aware of helping get them both naked, her body on instinct millions of years old.

The next thing she knew she was on her back on the bed, the large man on top of her, stretching her almost painfully as he moved in and out of her too small passage in a slow rhythm Tracy was sure had been invented with the sole purpose of making her lose her mind.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Harm's gamble paid off. Before he knew what was happening he had a wildcat attacking him, trying to tear his clothes off as she growled in frustration.

He pushed her a foot back to give them the space they needed. Since Tracy's fingers were working so feverishly on his uniform that he couldn't get close to help, he resigned himself to untangling the knot holding her towel up. Not that it was a torture, of course... Tracy's towel slipped off, pooling at her feet, and Harm lost his breath as her exquisite beauty was revealed to him in all her glory for the firstt time. And hopefully not for the last time.

Those those old feelings returned in full force and this time he didn't try to suppress them, instead he gave them full reign. As soon as his shirt was off, he leaned forward and latched on the graceful arch of the beautiful officer's neck, sucking and biting. He was determined to leave his mark for the world to know that this amazing woman was taken.

His dutiful work on the sensitive skin beneath her ear brought moans out of Tracy and her work faltered for a second. Then she regained her control and finished her job. Regretfully breaking his liplock on her throbbing skin she got down on her knees to personally make sure he was ready for what they both had in mind for him before Harm yanked her up to her feet and pushed her to the bed.

Inside, Tracy was just as small and tight as her petite frame had hinted and Harm fought a hard fight not to lose the battle before it really started.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Half an hour later two sweaty and muscle-achingly exhausted officers were resting on a bed that looked like it had been through a war. There was no sign of the pillow and the cover, while the sheet was rumpled and had come loose from where it had been hooked at the four corners.

Dimly, Harm wondered whether Tracy would be willing to spend the nights here with him, instead of going to her room. He was sure he could make it worth her while.

Then his mind turned back to what had just taken place between them.

It had probably been the best sex he'd ever had.

Tracy was a passionate and incredibly giving lover and Harm got even more satisfaction out of giving _her _ pleasure than he normally did. They had clicked immediately, working like a well-oiled machine, as if they'd been lovers for years as they both pushed each other further into mind-melting ecstasy instead of each just taking pleasure.

Catching sight of the digital clock on the nightstand, Harm was filled with mild shock that they had actually lasted as long as they had, for he had been sure with how long his dry spell had been he wouldn't be able to last longer than five minutes.

There had been one part he'd especially liked: Tracy bending those sexy, muscular works of art to put a delicate foot on each of his buttocks in order to push him into her herself, impatient with his pace, had been the hottest thing he'd ever experienced. The smooth feminine muscles cording in her smooth legs had been erotic as hell.

That move had also served to change the tilt of her pelvis, making for a much deeper penetration, one where he could hit the sweet spot inside her, rushing on her now-even-more-explosive ending.

When they were done, Harm managed to keep from smothering the much smaller woman under his heavier form, but he couldn't raise enough strength to lift himself off of her. All of the bones in his body had turned to jello, an utterly pleasant sensation he decided to enjoy fully.

But there was something preventing him from giving himself completely over to the post-coital glow, a nagging sensation that wouldn't let him be. Harm winced when his sluggish mind finally recalled he'd forgotten condoms, but it then pointed out that, considering Tracy hadn't said anything, had even been impatient at how slowly he'd taken things, that she had to know something he didn't.

Mentally shrugging, Harm let a little more of his weight rest on his agile lover when she made no protest, and placed a kiss to her graceful neck, followed by a determined effort with his teeth and vacuum above the neckline. He would leave his mark so she wouldn't forget to whom she belonged now.

There was still a killer out there, but for now Harm would concentrate on his _lover_.

As for everything else... well, they had all the time in the world to sort it all out.

THE END

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
